


neighbors

by limerental



Series: Witcher Ficletvember 2020 [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Masturbation, Spanking, Voyeurism, but fake, pretending to have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limerental/pseuds/limerental
Summary: Yennefer knew based on reconnaissance that the idiot’s computer setup lurked directly on the opposite side of this wall in their living room. She also knew that he often wore a headset for lifestreaming but not the noise-cancelling sort. Geralt’s first suggestion had been simply to invest in a pair of those for their evenings at home, but Yennefer had stomped that idea to death at once. She would not be made to cow to an obnoxious little man who made frequent penis jokes in song form.Ficletvember Day 6 & 7 - prompt: youtuber jaskier and neighbors yenralt, also voyeur, also bad awkward sex
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Witcher Ficletvember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012020
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	neighbors

Several nights after measuring out a decisive course of action, circumstances aligned to set their plan in motion.

The evening had been progressing comfortably. Geralt had tried out a low fat carbonara that sure was pasta at least and even sheepishly lit a little thin candle on their kitchen island before he placed her plate before her. Afterward, she washed the dishes while Geralt dried, nearly dropping a plate when halfway through she gave into the impulse to curl her soapy fingers around his waist and kissed his bicep.

Dinner sorted, they had settled in their own comfortable chairs in the warm living room, Yennefer cracking open a worn paperback mystery novel and Geralt rustling in his knitting basket. She had the thought while she settled in how bizarre it was to find herself in the sort of life that looked like this. She allowed herself a fond smile at the sight of her husband with his little reading glasses askew on his nose as he double-checked his pattern.

And that was when it began.

The livestream.

“Hey what is UP, my little darlings!” called a barely-muffled voice through the wall of the adjacent apartment. “Yours truly will be live for the next few hours–” A high-pitched squeal rising into a falsetto note. “Please please send song requests to my Twitter at dandy underscore lion and I will sing them just terribly. My aim is to sing them as HORRENDOUSLY as possible!”

Geralt and Yennefer tensed in their chairs, staring at one another as a brief silence fell on the other side of the wall. Yennefer sat upright in her chair, fingers curled white around the armrests and raised a single, perfect eyebrow. Geralt hesitated, swallowing hard, and nodded.

At once, their plan was set in motion, Geralt and Yennefer standing in sync and moving to the wall they shared with their obnoxious neighbor.

Said obnoxious neighbor had launched into a segment where he attempted to sing a greeting for every new viewer on the stream.

At the wall, they paused, listening a moment.

Yennefer knew based on reconnaissance that the idiot’s computer setup lurked directly on the opposite side of this wall in their living room. She also knew that he often wore a headset for lifestreaming but not the noise-cancelling sort. Geralt’s first suggestion had been simply to invest in a pair of those for their evenings at home, but Yennefer had stomped that idea to death at once. She would not be made to cow to an obnoxious little man who made frequent penis jokes in song form.

She had suggested a different plan, perhaps a juvenile one, perhaps simply stooping to the bastard’s level, but it was well past the planning stage now. There was nothing else for it.

Geralt looked wary, his hands open at his sides and twitching to reach for her, and Yennefer took pity on him and touched his hands to bring them to her breasts.

She waited on another brief lull in the racket next door.

“Oh Geralt,” she breathed, voice pitched louder than necessary. “Whatever has come over you?”

Poor Geralt stood looking at her a bit too long, forgetting the scrip they had practiced, squishing absently at her breasts, so Yennefer took pity on him and leaned to tweak his nipple through his shirt.

“Yen,” he gasped in genuine affront, rubbing at his sore tit. Then stopped, frowning, as he seemed to remember there was something he was meant to be saying. He coughed. “Yennefer… oh my. Your… breasts.”

Clearly, she had vastly overestimated Geralt’s ability to hold it together in non-emergent situations. This man dove into burning buildings for a living for crying out loud. But faced with a little challenge like engaging in faux loud sex to wreck the neighbor’s livestream, his resolve crumbled.

Nothing for it. Yennefer would have to engage in a change of strategy.

Pressing a hand to Geralt’s bicep, she nudged him around easily, shuffling, following her lead so willingly. It warmed her how pliant he was in her hands, how trusting. She pulled and pushed and positioned until he was right where she wanted him, arms up and braced against the wall, head dropping forward between them, legs spread slightly. Pinning her husband against the wall, Yennefer leaned her pelvis flush to the curve of his ass and pressed a little kiss between the flex of his shoulderblades.

“Geralt,” she said softly, feeling the tension of his body, waiting on her, and then, louder, intending to be overheard, “oh my, you’ve been such a naughty little boy this evening.”

Geralt shivered visibly, but it took her a moment to realize it was a shudder of laughter, his lips pursed against a show of mirth. He looked back over his shoulder at her, eyebrow raised in question. Yennefer pouted. Yes, that had been a horrible line, but the neighbor was a horrible–

“Don’t give me that look,” she spat. “I’m doing this for your own good.”

And smacked him sharply on the bottom.

Geralt groaned and flinched forward against the wall. Yennefer shook her stinging palm and winced.

“Keep count for Daddy,” she said loudly, and Geralt snorted. She promptly smacked him again, harder.

“One,” he said flatly.

“With a bit more enthusiasm,” she insisted, emphasizing each word with a rise in volume and a spank. Dear god before the idiot on the other side of the wall started singing christmas songs in a minor key again.

“Two,” grunted Geralt. “Three.”

“Louder,” she said. Her hand hurt. “I can’t hear you.”

“Four!”

The increased volume mostly served to reveal how close Geralt was to breaking down into hysterical laughter, his voice breaking.

“This isn’t very amusing,” said Yennefer coolly. “You can do better than that.”

He met her eye over his shoulder, face twitching mercilessly.

“Sorry, I’ll try harder, Daddy.”

Hurriedly, she reached to clamp her hand around his mouth to quiet his giggling.

“Shut up,” she said. “Or it’s ten more spankies. Shit.”

Spankies? her husband mouthed against her palm, quivering. She dropped her head against his back, mouth tensed in a thin line. This plan was going to work goddamn it. This was going to–

She paused, realizing suddenly what was lacking from the background of said miserable affair.

Beyond the wall, silence. Not a peep.

Could it be? Had they effectively encouraged the idiot to end his livestream early?

Yennefer shifted away from Geralt, letting him drop his hands to his sides, and together they leaned to press close to the wall. They looked at one another, ears against the drywall. Had their plan really worked so easily?

Quiet. Peaceful and blessed silence.

But then.

“Ah, they’ve gone quiet,” said the idiot neighbor. There was another sound, something wet and rhythmic and unmistakable. Yennefer watched a blush pink Geralt’s cheeks.

“Well, that’s a bummer.” Was he talking to himself while he– “Guess I can continue the little impromptu show though, my darlings.”

A breathy moan. The sound of a bottle being uncapped. Rapid tapping on a keyboard.

“Oh fuck,” groaned the neighbor. “You lot are horny little devils, truly. No, no, I’m not going to knock on their door I value my life and limbs.”

What the fuck, Geralt mouthed, and Yennefer grimaced.

“That’s um– no, no, don’t double dog dare me, that doesn’t count in this situation. No it does not– please don’t send tips, that will not persuade me to– You realize I will not be streaming over there if I– ah, oh dear. Fine, fine! Goodnight for now, little darlings. Hang tight.”

A low curse on the other side of the wall, a scraping noise as a chair pushed back.

Geralt and Yennefer stared at one another, holding their breath. This evening had somehow gone tits up in more alarming ways than usual.

“Geralt,” Yennefer whispered, the wall cool against her cheek. “I don’t think he’s streaming on Youtube. I don’t think–”

“No,” said Geralt, brow creased. “He asked me to subscribe the other day on um… OnlyFans?”

“Ger- _alt_. Why didn’t you tell–”

At the front door of their apartment, a humble knock.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] neighbors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379421) by [MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero)




End file.
